A Cinder colored Jay
by OldGreenC1rca
Summary: Cinderheart is craving Jayfeather. Will she break the Warrior code for him? Reposted and Spellchecked. No flames please. Please Review. I dare you.
1. Chapter 1: Thorns

Disclaimer: I no own Warriors,EVER!!!! Most likely……..

A Cinder colored Jay. Chapter #1: Thorns.

Cinderheart's POV 

_There he is again. Huh…. I wish I would just confuse my love to him. I mean his eyes, His pelt,His vioce……._

"Hello?! Cinderheart, Earth to Cinderheart! Why are you stareing at Jayfeather?" Poppyfrost had walked to up to her.

" Oh,Um……….. just… wacthing…….." Cinderheart replied shakily. Poppyfrost had an uncerton look on her face. Then she just shook her head sadly.

" Cinderheart follow me. NOW!" Poppyfrost ordered. Cinderheart followed absentmindedly.

_Wonder if she noticed I like him. I love him soooo much, but he's a medicen cat. And they can't have kits or mates. Stupid Warrior code. It's just not fair!!!_

" Cinderheart, you can't love him! He's a medicen cat for starclans sake!" Poppyfrost fretted

" I know he's a medicen cat but I love him! You love Berrynose, that's not a crime!" Cinderheart countered.

" He's no medicen cat!!" Poppyfrost looked apuled.

" Well, I've had a nough of this. I'm leaving." Cinderheart almost yowled. As Cinderheart made her way back she purposely treded on a thorn bush. _ Ow! I know I wanted an escuse to go to Jayfeather, but OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

As Cinderheart limped in to camp, Jayfeather came rushing over. I

" I smell blood!" Jayfeather gaspted.

" I-I treded on a thorn bush. I didn't mean to……" Cinderheart fake wailed.

" Come to my den. Fast." Jayfeather ordered. Cinderheart followed, limping.

"lay down." Jayfeather told her. She was luled into a sound sleep to the sound of Jayfeather licking her pads, and the part of her lower pelt that got thorns in it.

Well that's chapter 1 for ya! Review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Poppy seeds

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. I reposted this cause I kept getting flames about spelling.

**Chapter #2: Poppy seeds.**

** Jayfeather's POV. **

_Why would she ever do that? She's smarter than that! Okay, Jayfeather concentrate. Last thorn, and. Got it!_ Jayfeather looked around, it was twilight._ Well I might as well find out why she treaded on a thorn bush._ Jayfeather laded down beside Cinderheart and slowed his breath to match hers. He drifted off into a sound sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself and Cinderheart lying in a field full of colorful flowers. For the first time he notified how shiny her pelt was. How blue her eyes were. _Wow. No! Bad Jayfeather. _They were snuggling close together. Jayfeather watched himself and Cinderheart just sharing toughs. _Omg! She likes me! So do- NO! Bad Jayfeather! You can't love ANYONE! It's against the Warrior code! _Just then Cinderheart's vision started to blur and she woke up.

"H-hi Jayfeather. Why are you lying next to me???" Cinderheart asked warily.  
"Oh, um just checking your breathing. I-it got real bad while you were sleeping. I think you should be relived from your duties and stay here for at least a moon." Jayfeather lied.

"Oh! Shouldn't I have some coltsfoot then? Won't it help my breathing?" Cinderheart blushed. Jayfeather thought he could sense a bit of Cinderpelt in the den.

"Um, well that was only part of the reason, it's also because you have some infection in your lower pelt and pads." That time he was telling the truth.

"Just go back to sleep. It'll help. While you're asleep I'll put the Marigold polijuce on so it doesn't sting."Jayfeather ordered.

"I don't think I can I slept for such a long time." Cinderheart fretted. Jayfeather had an idea: if I make her sleep for a long time she'll be very wary so that's when I'll ask her!

"Cinderheart, I'm going to give you some poppy seeds .Okay?" Jayfeather told softly.

"Okay!" Cinderheart replied. Jayfeather gave her the poppy seeds. She still looked awake SO….Jayfeather grabbed 10 more poppy seeds and stuck the poppy seeds down a mouse's throat. He brought them to Cinderheart and she gobbled it up. Soon, she almost looked ready to sleep for a moon. But he couldn't blame her. He gave her 20 poppy seeds in all.

Jayfeather walked to his nest circled around and laded down. Soon the sound of Cinderheart's breathing lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Confessions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. Thanks to blue-streaker, Aylen-Aussie, and v3rdana for reviewing!

** Chapter #3: Confessions. **

Cinderheart's POV. 

I woke to find Jayfeather lying next to me, asleep not checking anything. Just……Asleep. It was weird. But I felt happy. I knew I loved him, but I didn't think he had feelings for me! Wow.

"Um, Jayfeather? What are you doing next to me?" Cinderheart asked. Jayfeather slowly raised his head and blushed.

"Well, um you've been asleep for two sunrises and you looked cold so …I just warmed you…." Jayfeather told the truth.

"That's vary …thoughtful... I guess."Cinderheart felt weird. _I think he likes me! Wow, Oh Wow!_

"Um, Jayfeather? I've got something to confess. Ok, here go's! I-I _LOVE _you Jayfeather!" Cinderheart was ready to barf.

Jayfeather's POV. 

"_I love you Jayfeather!"_ The scenario kept replaying in his head. _Oh, I love you to Cinderheart, but I can't love you! What am I supposed to do! Fallen leaves? Rock? Oh, come on! Okay Jayfeather, think!!!!_

"I-I love you to!!!!!!!!!!" Jayfeather yowled. Cinderheart looked ready to burst with emotion.

"Oh, Jayfeather! Let's go away together!"Cinderheart purred.

"Let's go to the abandoned two-leg nest. It'll be safe to sleep there for the night."Jayfeather suggested.

"Okay, my love. Let's go!"Cinderheart said romantically. So they set off.

Once they got to the two-leg nest, it was twilight .Jayfeather and Cinderheart curled-up on some moss and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Big news

Disclaimer: I no own Warriors. Thanks to Gazingmoon and Leopardstorm for reviewing.

** Chapter #4: Big news. **

** Cinderheart's POV. **

_This is the best day in my life! He feels the same way! I wish that I didn't have to be a secret……_

"Jayfeather, its dawn. We should get back to camp."Cinderheart spoke softly. Jayfeather slowly got up and nuzzled her.

"I know. But last night I got a message from Starclan. They said to follow our hearts, and we'll end up in the right place." Jayfeather told her.

"What does that mean?" Cinderheart wondered aloud. Jayfeather looked happy and he was zoned out for a minute. Cinderheart slapped her tail in his sightless eyes. He shook his head.

"Sorry, a vision. Cinderheart, were going to have kit's. You're pregnant." Jayfeather replied. Cinderheart was ready to burst with joy. She started to tear up.

"Jayfeather? Should we keep this a secret? I mean I don't have to tell who the father is. Do I?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yes. Keep it a secret. You don't have to tell who the father is." Jayfeather replied.

** Jayfeather's POV. **

_Omg! She's pregnant. She's going to have my kits!!! Yes! Go, Jay its ya birthday! Go, jay its ya birthday!_

"Jayfeather! We need to go back to camp. Hurry!"Cinderheart cried

* * *

As they walked in to camp at different times, Jayfeather heard a wail from the nursery. Daisy came running out.

"Poppyfrost is having her kit's" Daisy cried. Jayfeather nodded, ran to his den, got the herbs and ran to the nursery. Cinderheart and Sorreltail were leaning over Poppyfrost and licking her.

"Poppyfrost. I'm pregnant."He heard Cinderheart whisper. All Poppyfrost did was nod and pant. Jayfeather felt the first one coming. Then Poppyfrost yowled.

"Push! The first one is coming!" Jayfeather mewed. Just then a little bundle came out. Cinderheart started to lick it.

"It's a she-cat!"Cinderheart cried. The bundle looked like Poppyfrost. The bundle started to wail.

"Her name will be Grasskit." Poppyfrost panted. The next one came out. It was a Tom. It looked a lot like Berrynose, the father.

"Berrynose will name him."Poppyfrost said. Berrynose padded in timidly.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother."Berrynose stated.

"Name him."Poppyfrost ordered. Berrynose bent down and looked at the kit. Then he decided.

"His name will be Creamkit."

"I love the name." Poppyfrost told him. Jayfeather left them to talk. Jayfeather walked to his nest and fell a sleep.


	5. Auther's note IMPORTANT!

Guy's I'm sorry, but this story needs to be put on hold for now! Family stuf.

Don't cry,

Leafpool407


	6. Sigh Please read

Dear anyone who still reads this story,

I have been on a two year long hiatus as of four days ago. That has ended today. But, I will be deleting all my stories. Unless someone wants to adopt this story, it will be deleted tomorrow. Please PM me if you're interested. I thank all of you who reviewed, good or bad. Take a look at my profile if you want.

Love,

A very ashamed "OldGreenC1rca" or "Leafpool407"


End file.
